A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of electronically recommending real time events and/or data content.
B. Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/282,319, filed Mar. 31, 1999 (PHA 23,644)(700408) shows a technique for recommnending real time data content. In this application, the user first specifies a preferred genre of programming. A surf ring is developed that includes television programming falling within the preferred genre. The surf ring allows the user to tune to content within the surf ring using the channel up/down button. The surf ring therefore constitutes a type of recommendation, based only on the preferred genre.